


The Masquerade Man

by seeds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Multiple, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeds/pseuds/seeds
Summary: A medieval kingdom in a modern world, two men meet for the first time and immediately want to meet again, just one problem; they don’t know who each other are. It’s up to fate, and the uncommon masquerade balls, for them to finally meet again. Will they have a happy ending? Or is this a one-time thing?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dream george
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	1. Don't Assume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! just a few things before i get started. 
> 
> this chapter is from clay/dream's perspective, and the next from george's. it will bounce back and forth like so until the very last chapter. 
> 
> this fic is based on their characters in the smp (george being king, dream protecting him constantly). if either dream or george ever express any discomfort in fanfics I will immediately take it down. 
> 
> please do not repost this work anywhere, or send to any cc's.
> 
> thank you, and enjoy!!

The professional invitation for the masquerade ball had come in the mail about a week ago, and Clay had been on edge ever since. The inked calligraphic words on the tea-stained paper had haunted him for years. He walked to the mirror, staring back at himself.

 _Fuck man_ , he looked like a different person. He didn’t remind him of himself anymore. He spent so much time beating the past out of himself that he’s developed almost permanent eye bags.

He put his mask on, being sure to conceal his identity before leaving his house. The mask was in the shape of a fox’s head. It had simple details, like small circles, on the light vanilla white color. He was so easily distracted by it, such beauty captured in a simple face covering, leaving only his eyes, and bottom fourth of his face noticeable. 

It’s the first time he’s been to a masquerade ball for a long time. The last time he’d been to one...he doesn’t want to remember it. _He can’t relive that_ , especially not today.

Clay brushed the thought off. He flattened his green, velvet vest, running his hands on top, and shimmied it to perfection. He left the bathroom that he had spent too much time preparing in. He almost didn’t go, leaving home without a weapon was something he hadn’t done in a very long time, and he wasn't sure he could do it. Bringing himself outside to the real world, only having his fists to protect himself. _How could he relive that?_ Certainly, he couldn’t do it.

But he did.

He opened the door, feeling the cold night’s air quickly surrounding him. Looking around, a few people were approaching the turn to the castle. He locked his door, sliding the key back into the hole in the pot, where he had always kept it. Walking down the street, he listened to the loud silence, and the echo of his shoes clicking against the stone. Then a meow.

It was a soft meow, followed by another, and another. The cat somewhere nearby seemed to grow more aggressive each time it spoke. He took a sharp right turn and approached a tree. Listening closely, the sounds came from above. Clay removed his hands from his pockets, the cold night air quickly freezing his fingertips. The kitten wasn't high up in the tree, and Clay could reach it by just standing on the ground.

“Here kitty! Come here!” Clay softly called, not wanting to scare the poor thing. Reluctantly it approached him, the young cat nestled right into the palm of his hand.

“Hey, what were you doing up there?” Clay questioned. With nothing but a tattered pink collar and dirty fur, Clay brought her back to his house, fed her, gave her a bowl of water, then looked at the clock.

“Shit!” he grabbed his house keys once again, “I’m late.”

The cat was already sleeping, so he left, locked the door once again, and walked towards the castle. The overwhelming silence began to disappear, as the abundance of chatter and music began to quickly fill the air. He walked into the ballroom, right at the start of the partner dance.

Clay desperately searched for someone to dance with; being late _and_ lonely isn’t what he planned for tonight. The large skirts of many brushing against his legs.

He spotted a man standing alone across the room. His favorite color was clearly blue; that was the only color he was dressed in. His light blue top was slightly wrinkled, tucked into the dark blue pants that he also sported. His mask was a fox, which seemed to match his personality. He seemed distracted, taking a long sip of champagne. No way he’s alone.

Clay _assumed_ he was taken, and continued his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! every chapter should be around this length, 600 qords or so. thank you for reading, and stay safe.<3


	2. He's a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main characters finally eat, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! just a few things before i get started.
> 
> this chapter is from george's perspective, and the next from clay/dream's. it will bounce back and forth like so until the very last chapter.
> 
> this fic is based on their characters in the smp (george being king, dream protecting him constantly). if either dream or george ever express any discomfort in fanfics I will immediately take it down.
> 
> please do not repost this work anywhere, or send to any cc's.
> 
> thank you, and enjoy!!

Deep into thought, George continued his long sip of champagne. The masquerade ball was never his favorite. He enjoyed seeing people’s entire faces much more. However, it was the one night he was allowed to conceal his identity. The one night George could be free of all his royal duties and have fun as any other normal citizen would. Being the youngest king his loyal kingdom had ever seen, he had a lot more “fans” than his late father ever did. He enjoyed himself these nights, knowing not a single person saw past his simple disguise.  He was so deep into thought that he didn’t notice that the music had slowed. He lowered his champagne glass from his mouth, looking for someone to dance with since he hadn’t brought a date with him. 

He turned, and his eyes immediately fixated on someone. A tall, mysterious man looked around, seeming lonely. He wore a white button-down, fixed neatly under his brown, velvet vest that matched his golden, brown eyes.  He began stumbling his way through the crowd and large dresses.  George turned around, not wanting to be caught staring at the man. He put his empty glass back on the table and walked away, without turning around.

That was a mistake. 

The two men crashed into each other, knocking George forward. They both turned around, and the tall man began to apologize profusely, repeating his heartfelt message for his careless behavior. George stared him up and down, not being able to remove his eyes, completely blindsided. Even without seeing his entire face, the man was even more beautiful up close. 

“Excuse me, sir?” George snapped out of his trance, fixing his eyes onto the strangers.

“May I have this dance?” 

George nodded, not being able to speak, as his breath was knocked out of him. The tall man offered his hand, and George took it. He nervously followed as the man led them into dance.

For what felt like hours, the two sauntered. Once again, the music slowed. The man pulled George closer, and his heart began to beat even faster than it previously did. He leaned his head onto the man’s chest, his hips cupped by his arms. They swayed for what felt for hours like they were the only ones in the room until George heard the man clearing his throat.

“Um, sir?” 

George only answered a simple “Hmm?” 

“Everyone has left.” George didn’t seem to move, continuing to sway in the man’s arms. 

“That’s fine,” he whispered. 

The man, confused by George’s answer, asked, “Do you have anywhere to be?” 

George, knowing he could easily sneak into the castle if needed, lightly shook his head no. The man began to hum, his soft voice filling the silence as the music had stopped, leaving the pair dancing alone in the large ballroom. They stayed like that for a while. Although it was silent, George was having an amazing night, until the man finally spoke. 

“I hate to end this night, I truly do,” he sighed, “but I do start a new job tomorrow morning.”  He slightly pulled away. 

George looked up, longingly. “Will I see you again? There is another masquerade next week to celebrate the new season.” 

The man stared into George’s eyes, “You can bet on it. I’ll return with this same green vest, and meet you right here.” 

George nodded, despite being confused about the true color of the vest. He wasn’t ready to let go. He squeezed the tall man’s hand once more and pulled him a bit closer. The man leaned down, and they kissed. Only momentarily, but it made George feel at home. More at home than the castle, the throne, hell, even his own bedroom. The man let go, swiftly turning away. 

“Wait!” George called after him, making the man stop in his tracks. “I never got your name.” 

The mysterious man turned, sighing, “As I never got yours. Call me a dream, my identity will remain as completely sealed as yours, unless we meet again by fate.” 

Before George could utter a plea, the man was gone. George walked to the window and watched him run down the stairs and out the castle gates. He was just in time, too, as the second he left, the clock struck twelve, indicating the castle gates to close, and the king to return to his room. 

“A dream,” he sighed, muttering under his breath. The word sounded warm, providing him happiness. 

“Dream.” He smiled, before leaving the ballroom and returning to his room, where the comforting thought of the man brought him quick sleep and good dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fucking night! although it was a bit cheesy, i hope you enjoyed! i updated it a bit quicker this time since i plan on writing for my other work tomorrow. see you then, stay safe!! <3


	3. Promotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, this chapter is from clay/dream's perspective. the connection between their masquerade life and their daily lives is beginning to sprout. enjoy :)

Clay, or shall I say _Dream_ , ran out of the ballroom and escaped the castle walls seconds before the clock struck twelve, luckily. Anyone caught inside the castle walls past midnight, except the guards and royals, would have criminal charges pressed. And then so, Clay would lose the new job he had just got. Imagine losing a job before it had started? Dumb.

He went back home, opening the wooden door. The cat had been snuggled into his old scarf, which was solely made up of random fabric patches that his mother collected over his childhood, and had hand sewed them together.

“Patches. I shall call you Patches.”

She followed Clay up the stairs and silently jumped onto his bed, making comfort in the blankets before she fell asleep. Clay went straight to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He took his mask off, being careful not to break off any parts of it, and opened the cabinet that was hidden in the wall, placing it inside, securing the door. He glanced at the mirror again and heavily sighed, running his hands through his hair. He pulled a _slightly_ forced smile, turned off the light, and went to bed.

He woke up the next morning, and couldn’t remember what had happened in his dream; Clay only knew that said dream was a good one.

He was woken up by Patches rubbing her face against his face.

“Good morning Patches!” he said happily, getting out of bed and walking downstairs.

"You know, you’re very lucky to have some nice human food.” he said, filling her bowl with some leftovers.

“I’ll get you some real cat food by tonight.”

The sun had barely risen, and the sky was barely illuminated. He wasn’t early; he was just on time. Clay grabbed his things, slipping his trusty dagger into the holder on his belt before grabbing his bag and leaving the house. He almost forgot to lock the door but went back before he forgot completely. He arrived at his new job, along with the nine other men who were also new.

They began their training, going through one session before getting pulled aside by the strongest knight, the king’s personal guard.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Uh, Clay, sir.” he answered nervously.

“Perfect. Well, listen here Clay. Once I retire next summer, I'll need someone to replace me, the best of the best. And so far, you look to be better than everyone else, including the knights who are currently employed. Therefore, you’ll be training by Prince Sapnap’s side, learning the ropes, training, secrets, and sword fights until next year, when you’ll hopefully replace me in the summer.”

Shocked, Clay had no words, and stood like a deer in headlights, staring at the knight. With no response, a new, different helmet was shoved into hands, the current one being lightly tugged off by that same man.

“Oh, and you look to be around his age. You two should get along just fine.” the guard added before walking away, leaving Clay standing alone in the courtyard, confused.

“Hey, you!” a random, unknown voice called from inside. “Sapnap is still sleeping, go do your damn job!”

Geez, rough crowd. I mean, they couldn’t wait 5 seconds. He had just got informed about this!

Clay hesitated, then entered the castle, finding his room (thanks to a different guard that walked through the empty halls) and knocking. When the prince didn’t answer, Clay let himself in, awakening Sapnap. He had been given a pair of keys, along with permission to enter his room. With a short amount of talking and a new sprouted friendship, Sapnap eagerly turned to Clay.

“Hey, mind if I borrow your keys quickly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the support! i doubt this fic will be too extremely long, the most being 21 chapters long. i will be writing more fics after this. i hope you enjoyed, and stay safe!! <3


	4. Just a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from George's perspective, and includes a TON of dialouge enjoy!

He awoke to the sun shining brightly through his blinds.

What time was it? Shit, was he late? He remembered closing them last night, before taking his mask off and hiding it in his nightstand. That was real? That actually happened. It was not a dream.

Fuck.

George groaned and rolled over, turning to his younger brother that stood next to the window, holding the string that connected to the blinds, yanking it as hard as he could.

Haha, got you!!” George rolled back, shoving his head under his pillow. “Geez, rough night then, huh?” Sapnap snickered, mocking his elder brother that was normally awake before him.

“It’s none of your business,” George sat up, looking out the window, “and how did you even get in here?”

Sapnap danced around the question, only responding to the parts of what George had said that he wanted to. But really, how? I mean, George always locked the door before sleeping, and the prince did not have his own keys, he wasn't allowed to have his own keys, and no one in the castle would willingly and knowingly lend him their keys.

“Come on, man! I’m only, what, 5 years younger than you? You know me, I won't go telling your secrets to anyone.”

George did in fact know him very well, which is exactly why he couldn’t tell him. Then everyone would know.

“How did you know I had a secret? Where you were watching me or something? Creep.”

He was suspicious of his younger brother, and his eyes narrowed. What sapnap had said wasn't super telling, as George had a lot of secrets. However, acting as he knew always tricked him into giving himself up. Sapnap became bright red, stumbling over his words,

“Uh, I-, Uh, I guessed! That’s right, I guessed! Aren’t I just so great?” George wasn’t buying what Sapnap was saying and simply got up, grabbing his change of clothes for the day.

“Uh-huh,” George mumbled. Sapnap wasn’t giving up, insisting that George tell him.

“Sapnap! Nothing happened, ok?” Sapnap tilted his head sideways, giving a skeptical look to George. “Ok, it was just a kiss. Nothing more. Just a simple, stupid kiss.”

George began repeating this as if trying to convince himself. It didn’t mean anything, right? Dream was a stranger, both before and after the night had ended. There was no reason either of the two men should have any feelings, right? It started so quickly and ended just as fast.

Sapnap giggled and began to mock his elder’s thinking and doings.

“Georgie had a crush! Georgie has a crush!” George grunted, and swung the door open, pointing to the hallway.

“You’re so immature. Get out!”

Sapnap, still mumbling the chant under his breath, walked out of George’s room, giddy with excitement. George slammed the door, and quickly changed into his clothes, knowing very well Sapnap would tell all his friends. For being only 5 short years younger, the boy was much more immature.

But did he really care? I mean, there’s no shame in love.

George stopped his thinking.

 _Love_?! That’s NOT what that was. George sat in his room for a while, arguing with himself about what it meant to him, what it meant to the man, and what it was supposed to mean to the both of them. It was only a simple kiss. Nothing major.

So why could he not forget about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it just a kiss...? i am hoping to update every day, see you again soon! stay safe! <3


	5. Late Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter from clay/dream's perspective, enjoy!

Clay spent the day with sapnap, as his new job required. He didn’t expect to be promoted on his first day, his first hour to be exact, but that’s just how things work out sometimes.

I guess he's a lucky guy? I mean, the extensive years of training he’s done to protect himself paid off, now he spends his days protecting someone else, but Clay didn’t mind.

The prince brought him around the castle, giving his new knight a detailed tour of his second home. There were too many rooms to count, so Clay was only given notice when they passed an important room, one he had to remember.

They arrived at the ballroom, a room that he knew far too well for someone who was supposed to be new. Without showing too much emotion, he reminisced on an amazing night he had had there. Clay often found himself trying to forget about it, because the more he thought, the more he wanted to return to it, the more he wanted to see him again, the more he wanted to be the “dream.” The man was shorter than him, but that only made it easier to hold him. _Fuck_ , how Clay wished he could hold him now, just sway once more. If only he had his name, then maybe…

"DUDE! You there?” The prince snapped his fingers in front of Clay’s face, bringing him back to reality.

“What? Yeah, sorry. I’m just a bit distracted. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, just stay quick on your feet.”

He turned away, knowing very well that Sapnap had seen the slight grin that lay on his face when he zoned out.

He should’ve been embarrassed. Showing a display of unknown emotions in front of a stranger. _yikes_. However, sapnap hardly felt like a stranger anymore. They’d only known each other for a few mere hours, but Clay already felt as if he had a brother. 

Yet, Clay continued to think about his night as the tour went on. After the quick tour, they went outside for a while. He then attended school with Sapnap, which wasn't much, since the younger was homeschooled (could he castle-schooled?). There weren't any other students there, which eased Clay’s overwhelming nerves.

“Thankfully it’s my final year of schooling. I hate it.”

“Understandable.” Clay replied.

“Hey, schools over. Wanna duel?” Sapnap asked. Clay nodded, and they went out into the hallway.

They both suited up, using the spare, breaking armor that lived in the room next door. It didn’t matter if they used it, the sets are not fit for use anyways. Anyone who used it was bound to die.

Sapnap was good, but Clay was better. The first battle was easy, he was up 1-0. Then up 2-0. After a long fight, which made both tired, 3-0. And again, he was up 4-0. First to 5 wins. As Clay was about to get the winning strike, the two friends were interrupted…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit of a shorter chapter, which i am sorry about, but i think i might discontinue this story. i will complete like two more chapters, but i am distracted right now. i WILL be writing other stories, but will probably leave this one open-ended, allowing YOU to decide what happens. i'm sorry, but stay tuned for different stories! and as always, stay safe <3


	6. stress

George re-entered the castle from the courtyard, frustrated.

Worst. Day. Ever. 

He made his way, hearing noise from further down the hall. His brother and the new knight, dueling in the middle of the hallway. George walked up to them and simply said,

“Excuse me, men.”

Sapnap looked at him and backed off, the knight did the same. George observed the knight in his armor, tracing him with his eyes, before walking off, heading up the circular stairwell and entering his office, and beginning his royal duties.

Back downstairs, the knight turned back to sapnap, removing his helmet. Confused after watching the unknown man walk past, he turned to the prince for answers.

“That was the king?” the knight questioned. sapnap chuckled,

“sure was. Who knows? Maybe you’ll be guarding him in a few months' time.”

The knight pulled his helmet back down, revealing only his green eyes. He muttered under his breath, “King George, huh.”

George quickly finished his tasks and had some extra time to think about his day. He liked to do so often, grabbing his diary, ink, and pen.

His diary was oddly important to him. He never shared his emotions with others, so a sturdy notebook would do just fine.

* * *

George had had a rough day. The castle had hired _10_ new guards, and half of them had no clue what they were doing. So much so, that George _himself_ had to guide their training.

It wasn't his plan for the day, and the training had pushed his actual plans far back. There were a few familiar faces in the training, some men that he often saw in the marketplace. Their names were not important, just the numbers that were placed on the back bottom of their helmets.

He noticed there was a night missing, but his personal guard informed him that the best-trained knight had been assigned to his brother, the knight he had just passed.

He hadn’t formally met him, but it didn’t really matter.

* * *

George glanced out the window, now realizing the time. He closed the diary and brushed off his clothes getting ready to head to dinner. 

He packed his things and rehid them, knowing very well sapnap would be looking for it later. He locked the door to the office as he left, knowing his stress levels would only increase as the week continued. 

George went to his room and changed into more comfortable clothes, and walked down the stairs for dinner. 


	7. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter bounces between perspectives, which is indicated by a line. 
> 
> (sorry for any lowercase letters, i have to copy/paste certain letters with my broken keyboard)

George dressed in light, comfortable clothes. After his parent's passing, he and sapnap decided to make dinner more comfortable. He walked down to the dining hall. Dinner was always something George looked forward to it since it allowed the brothers to bond and talk about their days. And although their personal guards were still there, it finally felt like he was close to his family.

He walked down the stairs and sat in his chair. His guard followed and stood in the room as George waited. His brother had lost a bet last week and now had to bring George his food. George usually didn't like to have people wait on him, anything to make his brother miserable would do. 

* * *

Clay and sapnap hung up their armor and walked towards the kitchen. sapnap made Clay lead them, making sure that he knew his way around the castle. And he did! He took every right turn, making sapnap a proud tour guide. 

"Here, you take George's plate. I don't want to carry it."

Clay jokingly scoffed, taking the plate from sapnap's hands. "Am I supposed to be his maid?"

"If you want." sapnap winked before laughing and leaving the room. 

Clay sighed, carrying the plate and following sapnap into the hall. 

"so why are we bringing George his food?"

"I lost a bet."

"what was the bet?"

"Between you and I, I bet that he couldn't sneak into the masquerade ball last night. Boy, was I wrong."

Clay froze. The king was there? He thought back to what George had looked like. Did he see him that night? what was he wearing? Clay couldn't put a face to the name. A million thoughts raced through his mind. 

"Did he have a nice mask?"

"I don't know. I think he wore an animal one? Maybe a cat? I have no clue." 

"A-a cat?"

"Yeah! It was! My mom used to make animal ones all the time." 

A cat. Clay remembered who he knew that wore a cat mask.

The man. 

* * *

George heard mumbling down the hallway, and the tapping of people's shoes. He knew it was probably his brother, so he sat straight up, and prepared himself for dinner.

But instead of sapnap with his hands full, his knight followed, holding George's food. He placed it in front of him

"Here you are, King George."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" George looked down at the plate. 

"Call me Clay, please."

George looked up at the smiling knight. 

_ His eyes. _

George had seen those eyes before. He gulped and nodded. The knight turned and stood behind sapnap.

"Clay..." he whispered under his breath. 

* * *

Clay did his job, but not extremely well. The royals talked all dinner long, about work, school, and other things. But he was distracted. 

He finally knew the man he danced with. 

But there was no way to get to him. The list of possibilities was long, and the cons far outweighed the pros. 

1\. He could be fired

2\. George will hate him

3\. George won't recognize him

4\. George will think he's a gold digger

5\. He remembers him

Clay tried to forget what had happened, but couldn't. He couldn't forget it. 

At the end of dinner, he, sapnap, and George walked to the kitchen together, while George's guard finished wiping the dining table. 

"Can you two wash the dishes? I'm gonna go to the bathroom," sapnap asked. Clay nodded, before walking to the sink, and washing sapnap's plate.

He wondered if he should anything. ANYTHING that could possibly make George recognize him.

He decided against it.

Until George came over to the sink.

"Your eyes."

"what?"  
  


"Let me see your eyes."

And so Clay turned to George, placing the dish at the bottom of the sink, looking down at the shorter man he knew far more than he had previously thought. 

* * *

It was him.

George blinked and looked again.

It was still him. 

"Dream?"  
  


Clay froze. He seemed scared. 

"It was you, George?"

"Always had been."

Both tilted their heads, leaning in closer, they fit perfectly together without their bulky masks.

The same warm feeling spread through both of them.

They stayed there. More time and privacy than at the masquerade ball. It seemed perfect.

"Hey, guys I'm-"

Neither George nor Clay moved to turn to sapnap. They were distracted by each other to care about the prince's arrival. In fact, I doubt either of the men heard him. 

"Uhh did I miss something...?"

George jumped, Clay awkwardly turning towards the sink to finish the dishes. 

George sighed, his brother looking at him with confusion spread across his face. 

"Umm, I guess it was more than a kiss?"

sapnap stopped, thinking before everything finally clicked.

His mouth dropped open. 

"I-, you-, the ball-."

Clay was now facing sapnap, and placed his arm around George's waist, pulling him closer to his side. 

  
"OH!"

All three men exploded into laughter.

"Well, I don't know what this means for y'all, but congrats!" 

sapnap left the room, not wanting to interrupt whatever he already had.

George and Clay looked back at each other, still captured by each other's eyes. 

They left the kitchen together, and walked through the halls, and up into the ballroom, where they danced without music, without masks, without others. Just them. 

"Were you happy?"

George looked up at Clay.

"what?"

"Were you happy? With who I turned out to be?"  
  


George leaned his head back onto Clay's chest. His shirt wasn't nearly as soft as the velvet vest that he qore when they met, but he didn't care. 

"You're like a _Dream_ come true." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i guess that's a wrap! i might come back to write a final chapter in the future, but as of now, that is the end. thank you so, so, so much for all the support, i truly appreciate it. this isn't the end of my writings, and i will write more stories in the near future. once again, thank you so much, and stay safe!! <3


End file.
